Zarissena Menethil
"I do not apologize for the actions of the Scourge... I embrace them." -Zarissena Menethil Zarissena Menethil is the daughter of Arthas Menethil and Jaina Proudmoore. She was born in Lordaeron, a kingdom in the Tirisfal Glades region of the Eastern Kingdoms. Zarissena, nicknamed "Zari" was the youngest of three children, but the most detached as well. She had a strained relationship with her mother and sisters for the duration of her living childhood. She was born human, but her appearance wouldn't tell you that. Zari was trained from a young age to be a mage like her mother. She showed a lot of potential, but had no desire to become anything of the sort. She resisted every attempt her mother made to encourage mage training. Zarissena had a handle on the ability to polymorph things, but she really wasn't interested in being a mage. Zarissena was 9 years old when the plague of the undead hit the Eastern Kingdoms. When her father took the voyage to Northrend came home with Frostmourne, she was unaware of what happened. Her mother was long gone from Tirisfal Glades. She was told that Arthas was dead, as was her grandfather. She actually believed it until she started seeing decrees against Arthas around Elwynn Forest and Stormwind City. It was then that she ran away from home and found her way to the capital of Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon City. Zarissena polymorphed herself into a blood elf but this one happened to be a permanent polymorph. Zari took refuge with a blood elf priestess named Bellineva. Bellineva had shown kindness to the child when the Scourge attack was launched on Silvermoon City, but was betrayed when she realized who Zarissena was. Unfortunately for Bellineva, the city had lain in ruins by the time Zarissena was revealed as the daughter of Arthas. She was confident Zarissena would be slain: That corrupted king wouldn't--couldn't--show mercy to anyone. Or so Bellineva thought. Zarissena made her way to the Sunwell unscathed. Zarissena was the one who laid the killing blow on King Anasterian Sunstrider. The Lich King was confused when he saw the child at first. Zarissena's elven appearance was unrecognizable. But her voice was still the same. She had followed the Scourge after that, and was the only living being among them, but she was treated like royalty even then. Zarissena died during the Scourge's attack on the Eastern Plaguelands. She was fatally wounded by the sword of a Scarlet Crusader. The Crusader's last emotion before Darion Mograine had killed him was regret: The Scarlet Crusader had just near murdered a young girl among the living. Zarissena was taken straight to Acherus hold. The only way to keep the child alive was to bring her to the undead. So it was done. Zarissena did not remember her death. All she knew after that was her allegiance and her insatiable hunger to kill. She found out years later how she died. But she spent most her life not knowing. The Wizard Club The Wizard Club's first encounter with the Menethil family was anything but friendly. They were attacked by Arthas originally, but when Zarissena came across Emily Sparrow, the encounter was a lot more friendly. There was an alliance that could be found between Zarissena and The Wizard Club. Zarissena has chosen to stay neutral since the split between the Wizard Clubs, but she's stepped in to defend the three children that have come close to being in harm's way... Trivia * Zarissena will not hurt or injure children; Possibly due to the death she experienced. * Zarissena's best friend is Lynxious Hellscream. * Zarissena is loyal to the Horde, but has very strong feelings about Sylvana's Windrunner's leadership. * Her strained relationship with her mother has lessened over the last 3 years.